Stripped Of Freedom
by cyberinfluence
Summary: After finding about a life changing truth Buttercup had finally found a comfortable life, that is until one night her and her best friends witness something that completely turn their lives upside down. Especially when three familiar faces come into the situation, Will they ever regain the life that they used to have? Do they want too? (Mafia Story)


Authors Note : In this story the only traditional couple will be Buttercup and Butch. However , I am not saying that Bubbles and Blossom will not appear in this story at all. This Powerpuff Girls story is not based on the actual show , so don't expect it to match with the facts or story lines presented in the actual story.

I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any other characters from the show. The only thing I own are my own characters!

-Enjoy

* * *

 ** _Prologue : Buttercup._**

 **It was right after our last huge battle that we had learned the truth...**

 **The truth about Townsville , the truth about our powers , the truth about our entire existence.**

 **All of that bullshit they feed us about our lives up to that point were lies. We weren't " accidentally "made.**

 **Our existence was no accident at all , we were planned just like a upcoming family would plan for a child , except we weren't planned to be new additions to a family.**

 **We were planned as genetically mutated experiments. The army took DNA six of the most brightest , strongest , skilled, and talented human beings and cross breed them , adding in extra radioactive genetic enhancers to create none other than the perfect soldiers.**

 **Due to this being completely frowned upon in the scientific portion of the army , this experiment was conducted in a small , barely known area,**

 **Townsville.**

 **When me and my sisters were created one we were one of the biggest accomplishments , the army had finally created the world's first super humans. Unfortunately one scientist couldn't dear to strip three babies of their natural born rights , he was the top scientist in the lab.**

 **Scientist Professor Untonium.**

 **So of course as the tell tale goes he took us in and acted as our father figure up until the day Townsville fell.**

 **The U.S. government soon found out about the illegal experimentation going on in Townsville and decided to further investigate. It was then found that all of these so called monsters we battled were also products of the science facility of Townsville.**

 **The government then rounded up and began to exterminate all of the failed experiments. Mutated villains , monsters , mutated monsters they were all captured and hunt down one by one. However , I don't think they ever found traces of Mojo nor the Rowdyruff Boys**

 **Around the time the government began to infiltrate Townsville Professor told me and my sisters this grim truth , and also gave us a cure for our powers. When injected our powers slowly dwindled away leaving mere traces of super human abilities behind. We were normal but somewhat still super human , well I knew I was.**

 **Colds didn't affect me as they did other humans. A cold for me was the flu for them , a shattered bone for them was a mere fracture for me , besides being more durable I was also somewhat stronger than an average human. Not anything near as strong as I used to be when I would lift up cars and buses , but I could lift at least four times my body weight and I was faster than the rest as well.**

 **As for my sisters I did not know of them having any special capabilities because after we were given the cure , we split up. Bubbles left America and went to Sweden after gaining contact with her biological father, Blossom left for Ireland to began to study under her biological mother as a neurologist.**

 **We still keep communication through emails , and I was happy they discovered they're biological parents and began to build a new life. As for me I found contact with my biological aunt on my mother's side and I went to live with her and continued to go to school. This marked the beginning of middle school for me.** **The beginning of my new family. The beginning of my new life.**

* * *

Short , yes I know. I made this chapter to give you a somewhat back story of how everything in this story somewhat happened.

Dont forget to review and comment. All constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
